Baby Gold
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: Rumple's life is just full of surprises! Belle gives Rumple some surprising news, which turns his world upside down. Add a disasterous family New Year's Eve party!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really?

Much thankfulness and praise to DjiniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

**Chapter 1**

**June 12**

The brilliant moonlight streamed through the windows of Granny's diner, negating the need for the florescent lights. It was a beautiful, soft summer night. The tinkling of the bell over the door announced the arrival of a customer, and Ruby exited the office, wiping her hands on a dishcloth as she came.

"I thought I locked that door," she muttered to herself. It was well after closing time, after midnight, and she was in the back completing some school work. Since Ruby had learned to accept her inner wolf, she had made a decided effort towards self-improvement. Encouraged by her best friend, Belle, Ruby had enrolled online with Boston University, working on a degree in business. Granny had approved whole-heartedly.

She needed a solid education now that Granny was allowing her to take over more and more of the financial end of the business. This was why, on this night of the full moon, she was studying for an upcoming English exam. "I'm sorry," she said, as she rounded the corner. "We're closed."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Ruby froze at the sight before her. For a moment, the late night visitor looked like a ghostly apparition. He stood inside the diner, the door still locked behind. Moonlight bathed the phantom in a soft glow, creating an ethereal halo surrounding the huddled figure in gray. The shoulders of his dark overcoat were slumped; his hands lay lifelessly atop his cane. A great, brooding sadness haunted his face, as if a single word would completely shatter him. He looked like a fallen angel.

"Mr. Gold?" she breathed the words quietly. "What's happened? Is Belle - " She stopped, fearing the worst, for only a tragedy could have brought him to her at this time of night.

"Belle is safe. She's at home asleep," he told her. His voice was like the whispering scratch of sandpaper on mahogany. "I," he wavered for a moment, "I know you're her friend, and I didn't know where else to go."

Ruby advanced without hesitation and took the older man by the arm. Amazed that he allowed her to touch him, she guided him to a booth and helped him sit down. Once she sat opposite, she asked, "What's wrong? What can I do to help?"

Gold's eyes flickered up to hers, assessing, gauging. He smiled thinly. It was more a grimace than a true smile. "Belle chose wisely when she selected you as her friend." There was no doubting the sincerity of his words. "Tonight," he told her gravely, "Belle cooked a lovely and delicious dinner, over which she gave me her big news." He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

Ruby bit her bottom lip, shook her head, and frowned.

"I didn't know if she'd shared it with you yet," he said softly. Taking an enormous breath and expelling in slow degrees, he told her. "She's with child."

Ruby jumped in her seat. She smiled widely, her perfect teeth gleaming whitely in the moonlight. "But that's wonderful!" Then she frowned, a line forming between her brows. "Isn't it?"

Concern pulled his lips into a tight line. "It is, of course," Gold answered at once. "It's just that - " His voice faltered. He couldn't go on.

Taking his hands gingerly- were they trembling or was it a trick of the moonlight? - Ruby spoke sympathetically to him. "But you're worried about her, aren't you?" She patted his hands.

He dropped his face. His words were barely audible, but her keen hearing understood it all. "She's so small, and she's been through so very much. She was tortured in Regina's castle, and here in Storybrooke, she was kept locked away in an asylum, drugged and abused. I just don't know how much more she can take."

Ruby pulled sharply on his hands forcing him to look up. "Now, you hear me, Gold," she used her toughest voice. "Belle is a lot stronger than you think. She's my best friend, and she's confided in me about the abuse she's been through." Her eyes hardened. "I've seen the scars on her back, too." She shook her head. "But, you know, after all she went through, she's managed to forgive Regina."

"I know," he replied. "She's too trusting of everyone," he snorted softly, "even me. I can't see her hurt again. If she's chosen to forgive Regina, I suppose I can too if only for Belle's sake. I love her so much. I'm just afraid that a baby - "

"But don't you see? This baby is her way of showing you just how much she loves you. Besides if you are still so worried about her, it will just make her worry that much more over you, and that can't be good for the baby."

The contract lawyer and notorious maker of deals scrunched up his forehead, trying to follow her argument. "Emotional blackmail?" he querried.

"Feminine logic," she replied. She gave him a motherly smile. Patting his hands again, she told him, "Don't worry. I'll always keep an eye on her. Between the two of us, we'll take good care of her and the baby."

"Thank you, Ruby, I may need you for that," he told her. "We had an argument earlier. Belle doesn't want to have the baby at the hospital. She wants to have the baby at home, and I - "

"Not have the baby at a hospital? Ruby interrupted. "Why ever not?"

He sighed. "She is terrified of the place."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I can see why," she agreed. "Every time she's been there it was traumatic. I can sympathize."

"But, Ruby," Gold insisted, "I want her and the baby to have the best medical care. I want everything for them."

"But that doesn't mean she has to go to the hospital," Ruby explained. "There are lots of options open to women in this world. She can see a midwife."

Gold frowned. "Like from our world?"

"In a way," Ruby replied, "but here the midwives are all medically trained. They often work in conjunction with a doctor, so Belle and baby would have the best medicine has to offer as well as a home environment."

Nodding to himself, Gold began thinking. He raised a cynical eyebrow to Ruby. "And how is it that you know so much about this, Miss Lucas?"

"You'd better not be suggesting what I think you are," Ruby shot back. "It just so happens I did a lot of research to help Ashley Boyd when she found out she was pregnant."

Gold looked down at the table momentarily before raising his eyes to her. "I apologize, Miss Lucas. I meant no disrespect. And I thank you for your advice. Is there a midwife that you would recommend?"

Ruby accepted his apology. "Dr. MaGoose is my OB-GYN. Belle should see her, definitely, and she'll be able to help with finding a good midwife."

Abruptly he stood, and he held himself straighter and taller. Fatherly pride was evident in his bearing now. "If you'll stay by her side, be there for her no matter what, you'll have my eternal gratitude."

Ruby's smile lit up her face. "I'll be there for both of you," she replied. She laughed at the perplexed look on his pale face. "Yes, for you too," she told him. "You love Belle, and she loves you. I figure that makes you a sort of protected species."

Mr. Gold smiled and snorted a laugh at her word choice. "Well, I suppose that's damning with faint praise, but as long as you'll help me support Belle emotionally, I'll be satisfied." He walked towards the locked door, paused, and turned back. "Oh, and please don't let Belle know that I gave out her secret. I'm sure she would want to be the one to tell you."

She smiled. "Sure."

Ruby followed him to the door, unlocked it to let him out, and relocked it behind him.

_The poor man_, thought Ruby as she returned to the back and her textbook, _so rich in money but so poor in spirit_. She shook her head. _I can see why Belle loves him, though. He's like one of those dark and brooding anti-heroes from a novel. _ Ruby sighed and opened her literature book and stared blankly at the page. She had to write an essay on a poem by sighed. _Why can't I find a man like that?_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really?

Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

**Chapter 2**

**June 15**

Belle, all smiles and glory, walked over to the registration desk and signed in. Her husband, trailing along reluctantly, looked around the office feeling utterly out of place. He guided Belle to a small settee where they could wait together.

Gold casually surveyed the room, where three young couples waited. The women were seemingly engrossed in baby magazines, their bellies in various stages of pregnancy. He looked at Belle and wondered for the thousandth time that day if her tiny size would cause her trouble as her belly grew with their child.

As he watched the six young people, another worry struck him. These women and their husbands were so young. And here he sat, an old man nearly twice Belle's age, fathering a child. Hell, he was nearly three hundred and fifty years old. Would his age adversely affect the baby? Would it cause added complications to her pregnancy? The unflappable Mr. Gold began to sweat.

Belle picked up one of the baby magazines and began to thumb through, stopping to show her husband something from time to time. All around the small waiting area, eyes were popping out of sockets. The news that Mr. and Mrs. Gold were at the OB-GYN office would be all over town by sundown. _No, the news would be all over town within seconds_, he thought sourly as he witnessed all three women drop their magazine and begin texting frantically.

Before long, their names were called, and a nurse ushered them into an examination room. The nurse took their basic information, asked Belle to disrobe and put on an exam gown, and left.

"What's the matter, Belle?" Gold asked when he saw the distraught look on her face.

Belle held up the examination gown in a balled fist. "I just can't put this on," she whispered. "I wore one just like it for twenty-eight years. I never want to even see one again."

He took the gown from her. "I know, my darling," he crooned. "And the next time we visit the doctor, we'll bring your own night gown to change into. In fact, when we leave here, we'll go shopping. But right now, you need to put this on, so you can be properly examined."

Biting her lower lip, Belle swallowed nervously. Tears stung her eyes. "All right," she replied softly. "Just don't leave me."

With a smile and a sigh, Gold wiped away the tears. "Never," he told her. "Let me help you."

Soon Belle was draped in the much-too-large gown and sitting uncomfortably on the examination table. There was a soft knock at the door, and a rather large woman entered. Her smile was contagious.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "I'm Dr. MaGoose." She shook first Belle's and then Gold's hands. "Now," she began, seating herself on a rolling stool in front of Belle, "let's see what we have."

She flipped through a folder the nurse had left lying on the counter. "Mother: Belle Gold, age twenty-six. Father: Rumplestiltskin Gold, age three hundred fifty." She glanced at Mr. Gold and pushed her glasses back up.

"Give or take," he told her. Then he frowned. "Will that be a problem? My age? Will it cause complications for Belle and the child?"

Dr. MaGoose smiled. "Normally, a man's age would simply mean that it would take much longer to impregnate his partner. However, that doesn't seem to be a problem for you two." She grinned. "So, no, your age shouldn't cause any trouble."

Gold nodded vigorously, much relieved. "What about Belle's size? She's so tiny," he rushed out his worries.

"I wouldn't worry about that either," she told him. "Belle's hips will widen as the child grows, and if there are any problems during delivery, she can always have a caesarian. There's no need to worry just yet. You'll have plenty of time before that trip to the hospital."

"No," Belle interjected vehemently. "I don't want to have my baby at the hospital. I want to have him at home."

Dr. MaGoose frowned. "Well, having a midwife deliver your child at home certainly is an option, but why are you so opposed to the hospital?"

Reaching out to clasp Belle's hand, Mr. Gold answered for her. "During the curse, Belle was kept locked in the mental asylum below the hospital."

MaGoose whistled low. "Regina kept you locked up for nearly thirty years? No wonder you don't want to go back."

Belle lifted her chin. "I've forgiven Regina. She isn't evil anymore," she said simply. "But I will not go back to that place."

"And, earlier she was shot, pushed across the town line, and sent to the hospital. She lost her memories of herself - "

"- And you, and us," Belle added, bestowing a look of pure love on her husband.

MaGoose smiled again. "Okay, no hospital it is. Now, let's get some quick measurements and ultrasounds, so we can see how far along you are. Later we'll be able to tell you the sex of your child."

"Oh, no," Belle cried. "We don't want to know any details! We want everything to be a complete surprise just like back home."

Raising her eyebrows, Dr. MaGoose shoved her glasses back in place. "You don't want to know _any_ details?" She looked at Gold for confirmation.

Gold heaved a sigh and tried to appeal to Belle. "It's not like I couldn't find out the same thing with magic."

"No," Mrs. Gold insisted. "All I want to know is that the baby is healthy and when he is due."

"Mr. Gold?" MaGoose questioned.

Shaking his head, Gold agreed with Belle. "Whatever my wife wants, Dr. MaGoose. I'd be more comfortable knowing everything about her pregnancy. I don't like surprises - "

"Well, I do," Belle insisted. "Oh, Rumple, wouldn't it be more exciting to be surprised? As long as we know he's healthy and when to expect him, that's all we really need, isn't it?"

"Are you sure it's a him?" Dr. MaGoose questioned.

"I'd like to think it's a wee lass," Mr. Gold smiled. "Just like her mother with great big blue eyes."

"A boy," Belle insisted with a laugh. "With your tender brown eyes. Now, see, isn't guessing like this much better than knowing?"

Mr. Gold heaved an exaggerated sigh and turned to Dr. MaGoose. "There's just no way I can deny her anything. Tell us no details. All we need to know is whether our _daughter_ is healthy and when she'll arrive."

Dr. MaGoose shook her head in disagreement. "As you wish, but I think you're making a mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really?

Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

**Chapter 3**

**October 17**

Archie set aside the book of poetry he was reading. _I can't believe I'm reading poetry_, he thought as he shook his head. He pushed his glasses back up. _Aw, who are you kidding? You'd do anything for Ruby._ Setting those thoughts aside with the book, he picked up the folder of notes for his next patient. Mr. Gold was due for his weekly appointment any minute now. After nearly three months of weekly sessions, Archie still wasn't sure what the man needed.

Gold had told him so many details about his life, details Archie was sure no one else knew. Oh, maybe Belle knew some of it, but the older man had truly confided in Archie, something he didn't really expect him to do. Gold had told him of his childhood. His father's abandonment of him and how the three sister spinners had raised him, teaching him a trade. His voice softly trembled as he spoke of his time in the first Ogre War, the seer's prediction, and his debilitating fear. He'd told of his self-inflicted injury, his being branded a coward, and his humiliation. He'd explained about Milah, her abandonment of him and Bae, and his profound love for the boy. He'd admitted how, in desperation to save his son, he'd taken on the Dark Curse. At first, he had used his new found power for good, he'd said. Then, he'd confessed how the power had changed him, drove him, twisted him. His eyes, pleading with Archie to understand, he'd told how he'd begun to use his powers for revenge instead of justice.

All of this certainly gave Dr. Hopper new insight into the man, but, still, he wasn't sure exactly why he was coming to see him. Archie felt certain that whatever it was that was worrying the man had something to do with his impending fatherhood. But, he was going to have to wait a while longer for Gold to feel safe enough to get to the point, he supposed.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Gold entered, a half-smile playing about his lips. "Good afternoon, Dr. Hopper," he said.

Archie smiled back. "Good afternoon."

Mr. Gold took off this coat and hung it up, and then both men sat down facing each other. There was a tense silence for a moment before Gold could work up the courage to speak.

"So," he began slowly. Archie sat patiently, waiting for him to continue. "So, now I've told you all about my past." Gold wet his lips and drew a hand down his chin. "So, now you can help me."

Archie's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "I'm still unclear about what it is you want."

"I want to know," he said and stopped short. He took a breath and tried again. "I want to know if you think that, well, since you know about my past, all of it, that is." Again, he stopped, but he picked up a thread of courage and move on. "I'm the Dark One, so do you think - " Gold paused to swallow hard. "- will the child even be human?" His voice was a tremulous whisper.

Archie smiled but not with amusement. "Of course, the child will be human. You're human. I see no scaly skin, no reptile eyes. Surely Belle's doctor has told you this."

Gold heaved a gargantuan sigh, and his tense shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you, Archie," he whispered. "Belle doesn't want to hear any details," he explained. "She's still so nervous about doctors and hospitals. All she's concerned about is whether the baby is healthy and doing well."

Archie frowned slightly. "Belle isn't interested in the details of this pregnancy?" he asked carefully. Gold would stand for no criticism of Belle.

"I didn't mean to imply that Belle was uncaring of the child," Gold replied, a hard glint in his eye. "She is positively overjoyed. She just - " He stopped abruptly.

"She what, Mr. Gold?" Archie's voice was soft.

"Belle is terrified of hospitals and doctors," Gold told him. "She says she only wants to know that the babe is healthy and when it will be due. She refuses to have any 'unnecessary medical procedures.' She's content to know the baby is well."

Archie nodded. "Yes, I can certainly understand why she would be afraid. To date, her experiences with all things medical haven't been the best." He shifted in his seat. "Are you concerned that her rejection of doctors and hospitals will jeopardize the child or herself? Do you feel her fear is becoming irrational?"

Gold smiled. "No, Doctor, you misunderstand. Belle's fear, which is perfectly understandable, has not become a phobia. She would never put our child at risk." He snorted quietly. "I am the one who is worried. My past - " He paused and fidgeted in his seat, stretching out his right leg. "- is one of cowardice. Everything I've done or haven't done is based on fear."

Then suddenly Archie understood. The most feared man in town, the dreaded sorcerer, the Dark One was afraid. He had finally found his True Love, and now he was to be a father again. The Universe seemed at last to be smiling on him and granting all of his wishes, the things he so desperately wanted, needed, but was afraid to ask for lest he be disappointed yet again. And, having realized his dreams, he feared fate, fickle bitch that she was, would snatch them all away and laugh.

"Mr. Gold," Archie told him, "your fears are more than justified. Who, with your background, wouldn't be afraid of abandonment? Wouldn't be 'money hungry'? Wouldn't be afraid of losing family and home?"

He cleared his throat and reached for his fledgling courage. "There's more."

Archie nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

"How can I condemn an innocent babe to be born under the shadow of the Dark One?" he asked. "Belle and the babe will be reviled, cursed, and spat upon in the street."

"Mr. Gold, no one will dare say so much as a single word against that child. They are afraid of - "

"Yes - " The words rushed out of their own accord. " - everyone is afraid of my power and what it can do. That power, which I still crave, is what drove Bae away."

"Mr. Gold," Archie said softly, "Belle is well aware of the power you have. She has seen you at your worst as well as your best, and she has chosen you. Belle has forgiven you, and you must learn to forgive yourself." He pointed at his patient with his pen. "I don't think she is likely to leave you unless you do something to drive her away."

"But what if I slip back into those evil ways?" he asked. "I can't lose another wife or child." There were bright tears in the fierce man's dark eyes.

Archie's voice was soft. "Everyone has a dark side that he must fight against." He chuckled slightly. "Even me. Your battle is much harder than most because your dark side is much darker and much more powerful than most people's. Your power is an addiction."

"But I need help fighting it," Gold told him earnestly. "I don't want to be the Dark One anymore, but I still want, I still need, the power."

"Well, acknowledging that you have a problem and that you need help is the first step," Archie told him. "But, you also have to accept the fact that this darkness is and always will be a part of you."

Gold snorted and looked down at his hands. "How am I supposed to fight the darkness and accept it, too?"

"You accept the darkness as part of who you are," Archie replied, "not the darkness itself. You recognize that it is there and will always be there, but you make a conscience decision not to let it control you." He reached over on his desk for the book he had been reading earlier, thumbed quickly through it, and handed it to Gold. "Here," he said, "read this poem by Rilke. It's called 'You, Darkness'. "

Gold frowned, but he took the book. Clearing his throat, he read aloud.

"You, darkness, that I come from  
>I love you more than all the fires<br>that fence in the world,  
>for the fire makes a circle of light for everyone<br>and then no one outside learns of you.

But the darkness pulls in everything-  
>shapes and fires, animals and myself,<br>how easily it gathers them! -  
>powers and people-<p>

and it is possible a great presence is moving near me.

I have faith in nights."

"You see," Archie told him. "The darkness itself that is within you will give you the confidence you need. If you can harness that confidence without giving in to the pull of negative emotions, you'll be able to balance yourself."

Gold nodded absently. "I'll think about it doctor." He stood. "May I take the book?"

Archie smiled. "Of course, you can," he told him as he stood, too. "I'll see you next week."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really?

Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

**Chapter 4**

**- November, the day before Thanksgiving**

He was in turmoil. His heart was firmly in Belle's grasp, and they eagerly awaited their coming child. His mind was paralyzed with fear - fear that the future would imitate the past. His soul was at war, fighting the growing lust for power. He needed the magic to protect his wife and unborn child, but that unrelenting desire would, in the end, cause him to lose those that he so desperately needed to protect. He laughed a bitter laugh at the irony of the situation.

In order to reconcile himself with this conflict, Dr. Hopper had suggested he talk to Bae. _Oh, Bae,_ he grieved still. He had left the doctor's office and gone home only long enough to kiss Belle, pick up some personal letters, and letting her know he would be home late. She knew where he would be for the evening and why.

His darling Belle! Belle understood, though she worried incessantly over him. She had offered to come with him, but it was something he needed to do alone. So, he promised he'd be home before midnight, got in his Cadillac, and drove himself to the cemetery.

The sudden unseasonable cold snap had stripped the trees of their scarlet and crimson leaves, creating a morbid appearance. In the broad daylight the poor little trees sat in untidy little puddles of their own hemorrhaged leaves. Tonight, however, the full moon shone through the bare branches of the leafless trees creating a black and gray lattice work of the world. Gold walked slowly through the autumn chill, his cane and expensive shoes crunching and crushing the last remnants of plant life. His leg ached with every step he took, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

Rumple stood staring down at the grave for a long time. Then, in deference to his knee, he conjured a cool marble bench. He quickly sat, and for a moment, he could say nothing. Then, he found the strength to voice his thoughts aloud. "Bae, tomorrow is Thanksgiving. I am so thankful that you and I were reunited. I am thankful that you forgave me."

He paused and couldn't help but smile. "You know, I'm going to be a father again. Belle carries our child. We're to go to childbirth classes next week." He laughed softly. "Can't you see me, Bae, in a classroom full of pregnant women?" He paused, becoming serious again. "I'll try to be a good father, Bae. I only hope that I do a better job this time around." Mr. Gold frowned slightly, then he added, "Oh, I'll admit that I did well enough when you were small." He thought back, remembering happier times, and the tears prickled his eyes.

Now it was time to tackle the harder topics. "I don't think I was wrong to do what I did. I didn't know I would be taking on the curse, Bae. Because I was desperate to protect you, I was easily tricked. But, even had I known that I would become the Dark One, I would have take on the curse willing if it meant I could save you. Any father worthy of the title would fight hell itself for his child."

He swallowed. "What I fear most is alienating Belle and this child because of my magic. I fear that, again, I'll choose the power over this child like I did with you. I fear so many things that - " He broke off. For a long moment, Gold shivered.

Then he picked up his narrative. "Archie says it's unlikely to happen again. He says I'm not the Dark One here. He says I'm just a man with an unusual addiction. He says I have something here in this land that I didn't have before, something that will help me not to make that same mistake again." He huffed a half-laugh. "I have a 'support group' here, he says. I have family who love me - Belle and Henry. I'm even beginning to have friends."

He reached into his pocket. "See? Someone has written me a letter." Gold opened the envelope and looked at the unfamiliar handwriting. Slowly, he read it aloud to Bae.

Dear Mr. Gold,

I came across this poem the other day, and I thought of you.

Letters To A Young Poet

How should we be able to  
>forget those ancient myths that are at the beginning of<br>all peoples, the myths about dragons that at the last  
>moment turn into princesses; perhaps all the dragons<br>of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see  
>us once beautiful and brave. Perhaps everything<br>terrible is in its deepest being something helpless that  
>wants help from us.<br>So you must not be frightened, if a sadness rises up  
>before you larger than any you have ever seen; if a<br>restiveness, like light and cloud-shadows, passes over  
>your hands and over all you do. You must think that<br>something is happening with you, that life has not  
>forgotten you, that it holds you in its hand;<br>it will not let you fall...

Rainer Maria Rilke

It was brief and unsigned, but it came as a benediction for Gold. Carefully, he refolded the letter into the envelope and returned it to his coat pocket. "Oh, Bae," he sighed aloud. "Perhaps - " his voice was near breaking " - perhaps someone does care." Then came the healing tears, and there in the darkness the former Dark One felt his burden become infinitely lightened.

**December 4 **

Although technically closed, Granny's Diner was packed with most of Storybrooke's illustrious citizens. Even though the populace thought Belle a little crazy for marrying the Dark One, they could certainly see why he loved her - everyone loved Belle. Their love for Belle was in direct proportion to their fear of her husband. So, when Belle became pregnant, the fair folk of Storybrooke shook their heads in dismay, for they feared what a child of the Dark One would be, but the women of the town felt it their honor-bound duty to hold a traditional baby shower for the young mother-to-be.

"Thank you all for coming," Belle told the assembled group of women. There had been a tremendous turn out. Her many friends eagerly came to help furnish the Gold nursery. Some of the others came to witness what they were sure was a train wreck in progress. "And, thank you all again for the lovely gifts," she beamed proudly and tenderly cupped her gravid belly.

Mary Margaret began helping clean up. "Belle," she asked, "are you going to take Lamaze classes? David and I took them. I would really recommend it."

"Yes, we start tomorrow," Belle replied happily. She packed several gifts in a bag.

Granny placed the leftover food in a box and handed it to Belle. "Can I come? I'd love to see that husband of yours sitting on the floor in that fancy suit of his." There was general laughter at this.

"Well," Bell laughed, "he isn't really keen on the idea, but he'll do it for me."

"Wait!" cried Ruby, "Before anyone leaves, we have one more thing to do." She scurried around the back of the bar and returned with a clipboard and pen. "In this world, it's customary to set up a baby pool."

When a puzzled silence fell over the crowd, Belle laughed, "Oh, Ruby, you'll have to explain better than that."

"Ok, this is how it works. If you want to play, you'll put a dollar in the 'pool' for every guess you make about baby Gold. The winner collects the cash," Ruby explained.

Snow White was the first to chirp, "I'll play. Here's my dollar. What kind of guesses do I make?"

"Will it be a boy or girl? Will it be born before or after the due date? - "

From the back of the diner, was heard a muttered, "Will it be human or imp?" A few dared to snicker at the comment.

Belle smiled bravely, but her trembling lower lip was quickly giving her away as her hormonal, every-ready tears threatened to fall.

Ruby bared her teeth, tilted her head, and sniffed the air, searching for the guilty party. "All right, who said that?" she demanded angrily.

"Shame on you," Snow White addressed the room. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

No one responded. No one dared. Snow White was not to be trifled with. Ruby could be frightening. But Mr. Gold was terrifying, and he had just walked in.

"I'm sorry," he glanced around at the sea of quiet women. "Did I come at the wrong time? Ruby said to be here at 3:00 to help Belle carry the gifts home." Then he saw Belle's expression, her trembling lip, and his face clouded over. Still, he kept his voice tender. "Belle, what's wrong, love? What do you need?" As quickly as his lame leg would allow, he moved to her side and took her shoulders in his hands, peering into her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Rumple," she told him. She knew he didn't believe her completely, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd be angry and hurt, and all his fears for the future would return. He'd made so much progress; she couldn't allow him to fall now. She had to get his mind off this topic. "But I do need something."

"Anything," was his immediate response.

"Recite that poem for me again?" she asked.

"What poem?" He frowned.

"Rumple," she grinned, "the one you read to me last night." He wanted to balk; she wouldn't let him. "Please."

"Here?" he asked incredulously. "Now?" His face reddened.

"Yes, please!" _If those women could only see him the way that I do, they wouldn't think such terrible things about him. He is really so gentle and kind_. Belle appealed to the ladies, now. "You all want to hear him recite his poem, don't you?"

Rumplestiltskin was nearly deafened by the clamoring of the women. He had brokered thousands of evil, underhanded, unscrupulous, nasty, and vindictive deals in his life. He could smile and smile and yet be a damned demon. But he would never intentionally disappoint Belle.

He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes in remembrance, and turned to Belle. When he opened his mouth, the room went silent. "It's not my poem, mind. It was written by a fellow named Rilke, and it's called 'Love-Song'." He took another long, deep breath, and gazed adoringly into Belle's eyes. Then he spoke.

"How shall I hold my soul, that it may not

be touching yours? How shall I lift it then

above you to where other things are waiting?

Ah, gladly would I lodge it, all-forgot,

with some lost thing the dark is isolating

on some remote and silent spot that, when

your depths vibrate, is not itself vibrating

You and me - all that lights upon us, though,

brings us together like a fiddle-bow

drawing one voice from two strings, it glides along

Across what instruments have we been spanned?

And what violinist holds us in his hand?

O sweetest song."

There were sighs, tears, and the flutter of more than a few feminine hearts. Then a soft voice was heard. "I've heard of having a silver tongue, but he has a gold mouth."

It was the same voice as before.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really? Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

Please review!

**Chapter 5**

**New Year's Eve**

**The Charming Family**

"This is for Henry," Snow told her husband for the umpteenth time. "And Belle, so stop grousing." Mary Margaret leaned over to strap Neal into the car seat while David held the diaper bag.

Once the baby was secured, David helped his wife into the truck and handed her the bag. Then, he walked around to the driver's side of the cab. After he buckled up and started the engine, they drove a while in silence, each wrapped up in individual deep thoughts.

Their silence continued on to Granny's modest home. The proprietor of the dining establishment had agreed to babysit for them. Leaving Granny with Neal and a plethora of supplies and instructions, Mary Margaret finally climbed back into the truck.

Within three blocks of their destination, David heaved a great sigh. "I just can't believe we're going to spend New Year's Eve in Gold's big pink house." When Snow opened her mouth, he held up both hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, I won't say another word. I'll go to Gold's house. I'll be on my best behavior. I'll do it for our grandson and for Belle."

Mary Margaret smiled. "And you'll be your usual charming self, no matter what. Henry deserves at least one day during the holidays with his family all together, so if that means we have to spend one evening a year with Rumplestiltskin and Regina, then we will."

David stopped a bit too abruptly at the traffic light. "You didn't tell me Regina was going to be there," he complained. "It's bad enough that we'll be under that little imp's roof -"

Mary Margaret cut him off in mid-sentence. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this," she huffed. "David, it's just for one evening, and it's for Henry. She _is_ his adopted mother, too. And, she did raise our grandson for the first ten years of his life. We owe her something for that, don't we?" When she felt his annoyance dissolving, she added, "Besides, she's my step-mother, you know."

That got a laugh from him. "Poor, Henry," he said. "The kid's family tree is mangled up in tangled up knots."

Clearly, his wife didn't think his comment was all that funny. Snow sniffed. "Yes, well, maybe untangling it will give us all something to do tonight rather than go for each other's throats."

**Emma's Apartment**

The apartment near the waterfront was just big enough for Sherriff Swan and her son, Henry. It was New Year's Eve, and Henry had arranged for her and Regina to help ring in the New Year during a family party at the home of 'Grandpa Gold.' Emma snorted to herself at the thought. She'd rather fight another dragon than have dinner with Regina at Grandpa Gold's home.

Emma had spent many hours trying to think up some excuse for missing the event. She was torn between claiming she had official end of the year paperwork and faking a case of the flu in order to get out of it, but she just couldn't do it. She had wanted to spend the evening at home with Henry and Killian, but the pirate had flat out refused to attend the party. Shaking her head, she remembered their parting earlier in the day.

"No, Emma," he told her, "I've told you about my history with Rumplestiltskin. His wife left him and Baelfire for me. It was wrong of us, I know, but we were young, in love, and selfish. And then he killed her and took my hand." He held up this hook, shaking it at her.

"But that's like ancient history," Emma insisted. "Surely, you two have moved past that by now?"

"Aye, love, we're both of us over Milah," he pulled her in for a kiss. "But even if he has forgiven that, he's not likely to forget. Ever."

"But -"

"Nor is he likely to forgive or forget the fact that I tried to kill Belle several times." He frowned. "I'd like to apologize for that, but now's just not the time." He kissed her again and left.

That had been earlier in the morning before she had taken Henry over to help Belle with the party. When she had seen her son's eyes light up with happiness as he hugged both Belle and Gold, she knew she'd have to go. She shook her head. No matter how much this evening would suck for her personally, she would suffer through it with as much grace a possible for Henry.

Originally, Henry had told her that she should pick up Regina and drive the two of them to Gold's large Victorian home. However, just after lunch Mayor Mills had called to change those instructions. Regina had sniffed none too delicately at Henry's suggestion that she arrive at the Gold's New Year's Eve party in a Volkswagen Beetle. She had gone on to make known her views on the virtues of a VW Beetle as compared to her Mercedes Benz, and insisted that she would pick up Emma.

At precisely 7:30, a black 560 SL Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of Sheriff Swan's tiny apartment. Emma dashed out of her home and secured the door. After fastening her seatbelt, Sherriff Swan took careful note of the luxurious, all-leather interior of the Benz. Well, maybe Regina had a point about not taking her beat up bug.

"Did you take Henry's suit over to the Gold's?" Emma asked. "He wanted to dress up for the evening."

"I did," Regina told her. "He called earlier and had me take him over to Moe French's home," she explained. "French didn't want to come to the big party, and Belle sent Henry to guilt him into it."

Emma grunted a reply, and silence reigned in the car. After they had driven a few blocks in total silence, she remarked, "You're awfully quiet."

"That's because I can't get over the fact that I'm willingly driving myself to hell for the evening," Regina replied.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but I suppose we can both suck it up for one evening. For Henry."

Regina drew in a deep breath. "New Year's Eve with the Golds. Ugh!" she complained. "That sawed-off little runt is bad enough, but then we add that sickeningly sweet Belle to the mix."

Suddenly she jammed on the brakes as the truck ahead of her came to a too quick stop. It was the Charmings. "Easy on the brakes, there," Emma muttered.

Regina turned to face her for the first time. Anger was plastered across her face. "Look, Swan, that wasn't my fault," she argued. "That was your dear, old dad who slammed on the brakes."

Emma frowned right back at the former Evil Queen, her face animated in disgust. "I'm aware of that, thank you," she retorted. "I was commenting on _his _driving, not yours. Geez! Lighten up."

Regina compressed her lips into a thin line. After another two blocks of silence, she growled, "Sorry."

"That's okay," Emma replied. "Hey, let's just try to have some fun tonight, for Henry's sake."

"Fun? How?" an exasperated Regina whined.

An evil grin flashed across Emma's mouth as she faced Regina. "Just think; we can irritate the crap out of our host by calling him 'Grandpa Gold' all evening."

**The Gold's Victorian Home**

_This is for Belle and Henry. This is for Belle and Henry. This is for Belle and Henry._ Like the Latin words forming a spell or a prayer, this simple statement had taken on mystical properties. Gold had kept the litany streaming throughout his head all day, reminding himself of the importance of this event.

His dearest wife and darling grandson had been co-conspiring since well before Thanksgiving. Thick as thieves, they had planned their grand scheme down to the last detailed item - décor, menu, party games, music, and guest list. Yes, though he hated to admit it, the two of them had out-maneuvered him and caught him neatly in their trap to achieve their evil goal. His only consolation was that his "guests" would be suffering as miserably as he. Tonight, he would go through an agonizing holiday family dinner with the in-laws. "More like outlaws!" he muttered.

"What's that, dear?" Belle asked from where she sat at the kitchen table.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her serene face. Her soft blue eyes melted his heart. "More bear claws?" he asked her with a smile as he took the second batch from the oven. Belle had decided that she, with Henry's help, would cook the complete meal from scratch. Now, his Belle was a very good cook, and young Henry was a ready, willing, and cheerful helper, but he just couldn't sit around and watch his eight-month's-pregnant wife stand on her feet and slave over a hot oven all day. Her poor ankles were badly swollen enough as it were. So, who had it been in the kitchen since 6:00AM doing all the cooking? Him, that's who.

Belle's smile vanquished all negative thoughts from his mind. "No, darling," she told him. "I think the two batches are enough." She stood and stretched her back as best she could and waddled over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "Everything in the kitchen looks and smells wonderful."

He smiled back at the love of his life. "I'm glad you approve, milady." He rubbed her belly and spoke to their growing child, "And, I hope the meal meets with your approval, too, my little lass."

Belle laughed softly. "Little lad," she replied. It was one of their favorite mock-battles: he claimed the child would be a girl while she asserted it to be a boy.

He smiled. "Speaking of little ones," he asked, glancing around, "where's Henry? He is supposed to help me decorate and set the table."

"Oh, Henry," Belle said, clearly stalling for time. "He, well, he," her face fell into a still-lovely frown. His Belle couldn't tell a lie for the life of her. "Oh, Rumple, please don't be angry."

The Dark One fought hard to tamp down his temper, which had been slowly cooking all day along with the turkey. "Why would I be angry with Henry?" he asked in a tight voice. "Has the lad done something wrong?"

"He only did what I asked him to do, Rumple," Belle said quickly. She knew exactly how far she could push him, and she could tell he was nearing the point of implosion. "I sent him to ride over with my father."

"Moe is coming here tonight?" he choked. "On top of Clan Charming? Mother - "

"Rumple!" Bell exclaimed.

"Mother's of Henry," Gold amended quickly. "You're telling me now, that I have to put up with Moe French all evening as well? Belle, how could you? You and Henry have manipulated all of us from the very beginning, and -"

Real tears threatened to fall. "He's my father," she said softly. "How would you feel if your future son-in-law refused to allow your daughter to see you?"

He didn't know if it were the tears in her eyes or her question that undone him. "All right, Belle, darling, I'll be good. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Here, now, don't cry. Your eyes will be swollen and red when our guests arrive, and they'll all think me a greater monster than they already do."

She coughed a tiny laugh. "Go on, then," she told him, "and get ready for the party. I've laid out something special for you to wear."

He inhaled deeply and turned to start up the stairs, doing his dead-level best to maintain some calm. When he reached their bedroom door, his nerves were utterly shot as he saw what she wanted him to wear.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really? Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job. This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

Please review -

**Chapter 6**

**The Party **

The front door bell rang, and Belle, dressed in a blue cashmere maternity sweater dress and soft brown moccasins, opened the door. "Father," she happily greeted the tall man. "Please come in." She stood back, allowing the nervous man to enter. "You, too, Henry, thank you for helping to convince him to come." She hugged the boy. "This is our party," she told him, "yours and mine. Will you help me greet our guests?"

Henry grinned enormously. "You bet, I will," he agreed. "I'll greet everyone and usher them into the living room with you and Grandpa Gold." Taking his job very seriously, Henry turned to Moe French. "May I take your coat and hat, Mr. French?"

The boy's jovial earnestness helped ease French's misgivings about tonight's party as much as seeing the smile on his daughter's face. "Of course, you can, Henry," he grinned back at the youngster.

"Where should I put the coats, Grand-mere?" Henry asked. There was a question in his eyes as well. Would she appreciate the new title he had given her?

Belle squeezed his shoulder, accepting her new place in his life. "You can put them in the music room, across the hall," she told him tenderly. She held a tight rein on her feelings until Henry had left the foyer. Then, as her pregnancy hormones played merry hell with her emotions, she burst into tears.

From the top of the stairs, Mr. Gold only saw Moe French with his back turned to Belle as she sobbed. "What the hell have you done to her?" he growled. With a sudden burst of purple smoke he vanished and reappeared beside Belle. "Darling," his voice was gentle, "what has he done to hurt you?"

Normally, Moe French despised the imp, but having been through fatherhood himself, he had a burst of sympathy for the creature. Jamming his hands deep into his pockets, he walked into the sitting room and stood before the fire. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom why, but Belle loved that demon. And, more amazingly, the beast returned that love. He shook his head in bewilderment.

With apprehension drawn all over his face, Gold ushered Belle into the room and seated her in an armchair besides the fire. Young Henry pulled over an ottoman and helped him raise her feet. Worry changed to a scowl as he lifted his eyes to his father-in-law. He cleared his throat. "I regret that I may have misread the situation earlier," he said stiffly.

Moe French stared at the man-imp-creature before him and grunted with an unspecified masculine noise. "Sure." If the mighty Dark One loved his daughter enough to apologize, then he supposed he could forgive him. And it was True Love; of that, there was no doubt, for he had seen with his own eyes how solicitous he was of her well-being.

And, he'd also noted the un-Gold-like ensemble the Dark One was wearing. Gold's trademark suit, impeccable and expensive, was gone. In its place was a tight fitting pair of Levi's jeans and cowboy boots. Although gravely out-of-place, the jeans and boots were not the problem. The eye catching monstrosity was the hideous green sweater featuring 'cute' little gingerbread people waltzing around. He grinned enormously. "Nice outfit," he told his son-in-law. He just couldn't help teasing the older man, and he was greatly rewarded when Gold's narrowed eyes pierced him.

"See, Rumple," Belle added from her chair. "I told you. You look so handsome."

While Moe grinned at him like a jackass eating briars, young Henry snickered, covering up the sound with a fake cough. Rumple's lip twitched as he pulled it up into the closest thing to a smile he could manage. He looked like the Grinch.

"Thank you, dear," he muttered. Then more loudly, he added, "I need a drink. Have a whiskey, Moe?"

The doorbell rang again, and Henry hopped up to answer it. "Moms!" he cried and hugged them both at once. "Wow! You guys both look so pretty," he exclaimed. Taking their coats, he told them, "Go on into the sitting room," he pointed out the way. "I'll put away your coats."

Regina started towards the open door, but she stopped in shock. "Have we blundered into the Twilight Zone?" She spoke from the side of her mouth. Humor and shock battled for domination on her flawless features. She sidestepped so that Emma could see the scene that lay before them.

A cozy family scene unfolded before their eyes. There sat Belle, ensconced in a large armchair, hypnotized by the flames of the cheerily burning fireplace, nearly asleep. In the corner of the room, stood Moe French and Rumplestiltskin, smiling and sharing a drink.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Emma snickered aside to Regina. She jerked her chin towards Gold. They both shared a laugh.

Across the room, Moe closed his eyes and rolled the whiskey around in his mouth before swallowing. _This stuff is wonderful. Must be expensive. Maybe there were some perks to having the Dark One for a son-in-law,_ he thought. _ Hmmph, before I make a decision on that I'll have to sample some more of this. _"I have to hand it to you, Gold. This whiskey is excellent." It was the closest thing to a polite conversation the two men had ever shared.

Gold smiled. "Yes, it's Dalmore King Alexander III."

He lifted his glass to his lips, but before he could drink, Regina had liberated the cut crystal glass from his hands. She took a slow sip and closed her eyes. "Umm, yes," she sighed. "Very expensive and worth every penny."

Moe nodded. "Yes, a fitting drink for a queen." He tipped his glass to her in a salute. "Are you, by chance, familiar with Avonlea? It was my domain."

Regina wasn't interested, but she had promised to be good. "Oh, that's nice."

Emma had crossed the room by now. "Hey, Grandpa Gold," she stated loudly, "How about you buy a lady a drink?"

"Oh, hello, Emma, Regina," Belle called out. "We are so glad the two of you could come."

Gold cringed at the address, but beneath his pregnant bride's watchful eyes, he gritted his teeth and smiled thinly. "Of course," he said bluntly. He filled two more glasses and topped off Moe's and Regina's as well.

The doorbell rang yet again, and Henry rushed to open the door. His excitement was palpable, but it was not contagious.

"Grandma Snow and Gramps are here!" Henry called out. "Everyone's in the living room. Go on in."

"Marvelous," muttered Mr. Gold. He tossed back his whiskey and quickly refilled the glass.

"How perfectly wonderful," muttered Regina darkly. She continued to sip delicately at her drink.

Emma hugged her parents while Moe French, downing his whiskey quickly, observed from behind his daughter's chair. Gold hesitated before refilling Moe's glass. His father-in-law was beginning to look a little sloshed. And, he was beginning to eye Regina's tight black leather skirt a bit. _Hmm_, he cackled mischievously to himself, _this could be fun_. Smiling broadly, he topped off Moe's, Regina's, and Emma's glasses as well as his own, and then handed a full glass to Mary Margaret.

"Oh, thank you, but I'd better not," she told him sweetly. "I'm still breast feeding." Without pause, she turned to her grandson. "Henry, would you be a dear and bring me a glass of that fruit punch Belle is drinking?"

"Well, thank you for the lovely visual," Regina murmured. Moe French, feeling the effects of the high-priced alcohol, smiled at the mayor, walked jauntily over, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gold practically shoved the glass into Charming's hand. "Here," he smirked, "I don't suppose you're breast feeding."

"Thanks," Nolan said, ignoring the jab. "Nice sweater."

By now Belle had pulled her considerable bulk out of the chair. "Henry and I would like to thank you all for coming," she announced. Raising her glass of punch, she added, "I'd like to propose a toast - to family." Her voice was thick with tears.

"To family," they echoed, feeling rather ashamed of themselves. As a group they raised their glasses to their lips and drank.

Henry quickly added, "And to our First Annual Family Holiday party. Next year will be even better!"

Silence followed Henry's impromptu toast.

"To next year," Mary Margaret answered. She gave Henry a tight teacher smile, the kind of smile a teacher gives when a beloved student says something inexplicable stupid. She sipped her fruit punch once more.

"To next year," Belle agreed, tears glittering in her cerulean eyes. She raised her glass and drank to Henry's suggestion.

Screwing his courage to the sticking place, David Nolan nodded. _I've killed a dragon. I can handle this._ "To next year," he answered and took a long sip of Gold's wonderfully expensive whiskey.

"To next year," Emma agreed resignedly. _It can't be any worse than killing a dragon. _She sipped the fiery liquid, coughing as it went down.

Moe French raised his glass and eyed Regina speculatively. "To next year," he stated in a loud, strong voice. He took a huge gulp and lowered his hand to her back.

Regina glared at French. "To next year," she chirped with fake happiness. She pretended to drink.

All eyes turned expectantly to Gold. He lifted his glass. "To next year," he intoned solemnly. Then, again, he tossed back the entire contents of his glass.

"Rumple," Belle asked, "don't you think it's time for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really? Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

Please review

**Chapter 7**

Moe French pushed back from the table, loosened his belt, and partially succeeded in muffling a belch. "Belle, my dear, that was a wonderful meal," he declared. He stretched out his left arm and laid it along the back of Regina's chair, his fingers casually touching her shoulder. "Could I trouble you for a refill, son?" He held out an empty glass towards Gold.

Mayor Mills was politely ignoring French. "Yes, you must be a gourmet cook," she added absently.

"Actually, Papa, Regina," Belle offered with a triumphant smile, "Rumple cooked the entire meal."

Charming was the first to find his tongue and break through the shocked silence. "Well done, Gold. The meal was excellent."

Rumplestiltskin eyed Charming, looking for any sign of sarcasm, but Henry's other grandfather was entirely sincere. "Thank you," he said, and he genuinely meant it.

As if that one word was a signal for global annihilation, a winter storm of epic proportions hit. The soft, gentle snowflakes, which had been twirling about like dainty ballerinas only moments before, now blasted against the windows, making the glass rattle alarmingly in their panes. The wind shrieked like a vengeful banshee, causing fully grown trees to flail about. Without warning, the power failed, plunging the group into total darkness.

"I think perhaps we should adjourn back to the living room," Rumple stated unnecessarily. "There's a fire there."

"Agreed," David confirmed.

"Henry." Rumple placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Will you bring the candles and flashlights? They're under - "

"The sink. I know." the boy replied brightly.

The strangely subdued party quietly gathered themselves, and together they stumbled back into the hallway and on to the living room. The pitiful flames of the roaring fireplace, which sputtered as Kamikaze snowflakes hurled themselves down the chimney, could do little to warm or cheer the people inside. The unprecedented and un-forecasted New Year's Eve blizzard howled against the Victorian home, leaving the helpless inhabitants with only the fire in the hearth to keep the cold and darkness at bay.

Within moments Henry entered the living room with several flashlights, candles, and boxes of matches. He quickly handed out the supplies, and soon a warm, golden glow filled the room.

"Well, I guess this kills the party, doesn't it? Regina asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Snow answered optimistically. "We could play games or sing songs?" A long silence met her suggestion. Even David rolled his eyes. "Oh-kay, then," she gave up this track and tired another. "Henry, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Well," Henry admitted, "I do have a school project that I'll need everyone's help with." His bright brown eyes shone with his own special warmth and a certain mischievous merriment that was eerily reminiscent of his Grandpa Gold.

Regina was instantly helpful. "What are you working on, dear?"

"My family tree."

**LATER**

"Yes," Mary Margaret told him, "you can certainly go by the title of Prince Henry, just as your mother is Princess Emma."

"That's not only through adoption, Henry," Regina added, "but through blood. Your grandmother - " she reached out to touch Mary Margaret's arm gently " - is the daughter of Queen Ava and King Leopold."

"And, your adopted mother, Regina, was married to my father, King Leopold, too," Mary Margaret explained.

"So," Henry gasped, "you're saying that my adopted mom, Regina, is also my great-step-grandmother?" He quickly wrote the information down in the notebook on the coffee table. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, Belle cried out, instantly sobering the room. She gripped her belly in pain. "Rumple," she yelled in panic, "the baby's coming."

Instant fear hit him, but, remembering the brief lessons from the Lamaze class, he tried to keep calm for her. "It's too soon, dear," he told her. "You've got another month to go."

"You tell your son that!" she ordered, her voice rising in near panic. "My water just broke." Snow moved quickly to her side, trying to calm Belle's rising fear.

The memories of the Lamaze lessons were rapidly evaporating as he jumped up. "We've got to get you to the hospital." He knew that much, but he was utterly lost and simply stood, looking around the room in perplexity.

"No," Belle cried, gripping his sweater. "Not the hospital! I won't go back there! You promised, Rumple."

"You can't take my daughter out in that storm!" shouted Moe French. "There's a blizzard out there!"

Henry stepped forward. "Could you use your magic to take Belle there, Grandpa Gold?" He looked earnestly at Gold, their deep brown eyes so similar.

Rumple seemed to snap out of a trance. "Yes, of course," he replied with a sigh. "Belle, darling, I'm going to take you to the hospital using magic." He spoke slowly to her, trying to calm her, trying to calm himself.

"Please," she begged. "Don't make me go there, Rumple. I hate that place."

"I'll let them know you're on the way." Emma pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hospital. "Damn! The storm is interfering with phone reception. I can't reach the hospital."

"I'll try the landline in the home office," Henry stated firmly. He grabbed a flashlight and darted from the room.

"Belle, darling," Rumple told her tenderly. "I know I promised you wouldn't have to go to the hospital, but it's too early." He wet his lips and fought down his dread. "The baby isn't due for another month. We need a doctor."

Belle was frightened, but she bit her lip with the effort to remain brave as Snow and David helped her rise from the chair. Rumple kissed her and pulled her into a gentle hug. He snapped his fingers, and a profusion of purple smoke erupted. However, the smoke dispersed as quickly as it materialized, leaving Belle and Rumple standing in exactly the same spot as they had been. "I don't understand," he muttered. "I can feel my magic, but it doesn't seem to be working right."

Suddenly sobered by the fact that the Dark One's magic seemed to have failed him, Regina asked, "What's wrong, Gold?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure. Can you feel your magic?" he asked her, and when she nodded. "Try to use it. Teleport us to the hospital."

Regina stood slowly and came forward. When she snapped her fingers, nothing happened. There wasn't even a single puff of purple smoke. The frown on her face was enough to cause nightmares in the less brave. "Something's wrong," Regina complained forebodingly.

"Like maybe too much whiskey," Emma quipped. "Maybe drinking and magic don't mix."

"No," Rumple growled. "In over three hundred years, I've never had a problem getting my magic up."

Moe grunted. "Well, that can happen as a man ages."

Before Rumple could throttle her father, Belle placed her hands on Gold's chest. "It's probably just the storm," she told them. "I just have a feeling that this isn't a natural storm."

A frown marred Regina's features. "It does have an odd magical feel about," she admitted. "Gold, what do you think?"

Rumple compressed his lips into a thin line. "Could be," he admitted. "If our powers don't return to normal when the storm passes, we'll worry, but for now, Belle needs to get to the hospital."

It took only one more cry of pain from Belle for Emma to take charge. She truly didn't have a clue about how to handle the situation, but she was the sheriff. She could improvise. "Okay, folks, don't panic. I've got this." Emma stepped up and began snapping out orders. "Look, there's no way we're going to get Belle to the hospital in this storm by car or magic." She eyed Charming. "Dad, see if you and Regina can get to the hospital. Bring back a doctor, paramedic, EMT, nurse or someone to help."

"We're on it," David barked. "We'll take the truck. It's got 4-wheel drive." He and Regina quickly bundled up and left.

"Moe, get Henry. Find hot water, scissors, twine, towels, and whatever else we'll need. Then get them up to us asap," Emma commanded. "Gold and Mary Margaret will get Belle upstairs to bed," she told them.

Everyone scattered.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Really? Much thankfulness and praise to DjinniFires for her awesome beta job.

This story takes place after the death of Bae but before Elsa's arrival.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Private Messaging is great too. If there are any aspects of this story that you'd like me to address, let me know. I AM working on a sequel to this (as well as a sequel to my "Lucy" series). **

**Chapter 8**

Like monstrous claws, the icicles viciously gripped the doorway, and the blizzard blasted against the oak door glazing it with a slippery coating of ice. Without warning, the door was flung open, and frigid air exploded into the room. The only minute relief from the biting cold air was the fact that the two hooded figures, squeezed quickly into the foyer, allowing Moe to bodily slam the door shut. When the door – little protection from the elements that it was - had finally been closed, the couple stiffly removed their hoods and coats.

Henry launched himself forward and, heedless of the ice encrusted coat, grabbed the shorter figure around the middle. "I knew you could do it, Mom!" he cried.

Shivering with cold, Mayor Regina Mills pressed Henry to her, relishing in the warmth of her son's love.

Gold hobbled across the room in record time to assist the taller figure with his coat. David Nolan was trembling, and his lips were blue. "I'm sorry," he told them. "We couldn't get any further than the end of the block. That's when the truck froze completely." He looked utterly bewildered. "The engine simply stopped. It was all we could do to get the doors opened."

A sudden cry of pain pierced the foyer, and five pairs of eyes trailed up the staircase. Gold's face was bloodless, and he was sweating bullets. The poor man seemed torn between action and fear. "She's hurting, and I can do nothing for her," he muttered. "I can't even remember the lessons from the class. I was worse than no help."

Quickly stepping forward, Henry hugged the older man. "Belle will be fine, Grandpa Gold. You've just got to believe." Gold stared down at the boy whose eyes so clearly resembled Bae's. Those eyes, gazing at him in trust, eyes so like his own, gave him the courage he needed in that moment.

Regina shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Moe. She looked Gold in the face with deep conviction. "This is no ordinary blizzard," she told him bluntly. "There is a magical signature of incredible power behind it. It took nearly all my strength just to hold a protection shield for us to make it back here."

Nolan cleared his throat. "Where are Snow and Emma?" He was interrupted by another agonizing scream.

"They are delivering the baby," Moe told him. The liquor stupor had worn off, and his face was a sickly shade a green that paled to fish-belly white with each scream. "They've both given birth before, so they were the most qualified."

"I can't stand this," Gold declared. His voice was trembling. "I know they threw me out before. I was only making Belle nervous, but I've got to try and help. I can at least hold her hand." He started for the stairs.

Regina stepped between him and the staircase. "You'll just be in the way." She was brutally honest. But her voice softened, as she told him, "Rumple, you've been through this before back home. I know it's been over three hundred years since you were last a father, but -"

"I was away at the Ogre Wars," he told her. "When I came home, Bae - " his voice stuck in his throat. " - was already a month old." His face contorted in pain. "Belle and I, we've only gone to three birthing classes so far. We thought we had until the end of January. I don't know what - "

Another scream of agony rent the air, causing everyone to cringe in sympathy pains.

In a rare moment of compassion, Regina laid a manicured hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder. "It's going to be okay," she told him soothingly. "I'll go up and see how things are going and report back."

Dropping her arm, she turned her face to Charming. "Nolan, why don't you take the men into the living room? The fire needs tending." She nodded meaningfully. As Henry began herding Gold and French into the next room, Regina grabbed Nolan by the arm. "Give them something to do. I don't care what," she urged with clenched teeth, "but keep them busy."

**Much Later**

Moe French suddenly stood up. "Listen," he shushed them, "do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Henry answered. A perplexed frown sat on his face.

"That's just it," Moe explained with trepidation. "The storm is over." As soon as Moe uttered those words, like magic the power came back on. The room was bathed in light.

Gold blinked rapidly against the abrupt brightness. He stood up stiffly, fear etched across his face. "And, I haven't heard Belle," he said softly. Both Henry's and Moe's faces blanched white.

David stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to go check?" he asked softly.

Gold slowly turned his face towards the younger man. "Would you, David?" The poor man was having trouble breathing, and his legs were wobbling.

"Sure," David said with a half-hearted smile. "You sit back down before you fall down."

"I don't know what I'll do if anything has happened to Belle," he choked out and buried his face in his hands.

"Then, it's a good thing you won't have to find out, isn't it?" Regina's voice called out.

All four men wheeled around to see Regina walk into the sitting room, a small bundle in her arms. She walked around to stand in front of Gold. "Rumplestiltskin," she intoned formally, "it is my pleasure to present to you your daughter." Gently she placed the tiny bundle in his arms. "Belle said that, pending your approval, she'd like to call her 'Abigail,' which means 'joy of the father'."

Gold's face was beaming. "A daughter, I knew it was a girl. She's beautiful," he crowed. Then he turned his face anxiously to up hers. "And, Belle, how is she?"

Regina grinned. "She's fine, too, and just full of surprises."

"Full of surprises?" Moe asked. "What do you mean?"

"I think she means this," Emma answered. She was standing in the doorway, clutching a second bundle to her chest. She walked around to stand beside Regina and laid another child in Gold's arms. "And, this," she told him with a huge grin, "is your son Aaron."

"It means 'bringer of light'," Regina told him.

"Twins?" Moe was flabbergasted. "How could you not know you were having twins?"

Gold looked at the babies with astonishment. "Belle - she, she," he stuttered, "she told the doctor we didn't want to know any details. She said she only want to know that the baby was healthy and the due date. She wanted to be surprised."

Emma laughed. "Well, she got her wish."

"Wow," Henry cheered. "You're a shrewd business guy, Grandpa Gold. You got a two-for-one deal!"

"Congratulations, Gold!" David called aloud. "You old dog!"

"Don't drop them," Emma admonished Gold, whose arms were shaking.

"I won't. I won't," Gold vowed. With Emma's and Regina's help, he sat down on the sofa.

Moe sat down gingerly beside him, gazing adoringly at his grandchildren. "I'll help you with them, son," he told Gold quietly.

Gold held tightly to both babies and blinked back the tears as he stared at his new family. "They're perfect, absolutely perfect. No scales, no reptile eyes, no sparkles," he murmured to himself. The old enchanter was already under their spell. He and Moe began the important task of counting twenty little toes and fingers. Looking up, he asked, "When can I see Belle?"

"As soon as Mary Margaret deems her presentable," Regina said.

"I'll call the hospital," David suggested. "The line should be open now that the storm is over."

"Now, that you mention it," Regina said with a frown, "Gold, it can't be a coincidence that the storm started just before Belle's water broke and ended when those two were born."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked. A worry line was beginning to form between her brows.

"I think the two of them," she nodded towards the newborns, "are responsible. Those two must have inherited your magic. They must have an incredible magical potential."

Gold looked at her with an incredulous expression. "You can't be serious, Regina. They're newborn babes."

"Dr. MaGoose in on the way," David announced. "She'll check out the babies and the little mother."

"Well," Regina replied, "I don't believe in coincidences, do you?"

**Meanwhile across town at ****Granny's Diner**

It was New Year's Eve, and up until an hour ago, it had been a beautiful, crystal clear night. Then, out of nowhere, a blizzard of legendary proportions had erupted. Now, there was an incredibly thick layer of ice coating the entire town, and the snow, already piled well above the three foot mark, was steadily coming down. The power was off all over town, and Ruby was trapped at Granny's Diner.

She had just finished lighting several candles which she had spaced along the counter, when the tinkling of the bell over the door announced the arrival of a customer. Tugging her coat more tightly about herself, she moved quickly towards the door.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Ruby froze at the sight before her. A feeling of déjà vu crept over her. Just inside the diner, stood what appeared to be a ghostly apparition. The emergency candles cast a soft glow around the man. He was wearing a dark overcoat, and his hands lay casually atop a cane. A deep melancholy radiated from his face. He looked like a hero straight from a Jane Austen novel.

"Mr. Gold?" she breathed the words gently. "Is that you? What's happened? Is Belle - " She stopped fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," said a man with a pleasant, cultured English accent. He stepped further into the candlelit room and removed his hat, revealing a gleaming cap of dark hair brushed neatly to the side. The flames flickered on the planes of his sober, pale face, but his steel gray eyes sparkled with hidden devilment. "I'm afraid my automobile has ceased to function properly. Frozen solid, I'm afraid. I had hoped to find sanctuary here where I noticed your advertisement for a bed and breakfast. Is there, by chance, a room I may engage for the day?"

Ruby's jaw dropped. He was a newcomer to town, a gentleman, and he was gorgeous. She flashed him a brilliant smile as she moved towards the B&B register on the counter. "Of course, sir," she told him. "If you'll just sign the register, I'll put you in our best room."

The man's eyes flickered up to hers, assessing, gauging. He smiled widely, as he faced her across the counter. Hooking his cane over his left arm, he reached for the pen with this right.

Ruby's eyes widened. The handle of his cane! It had a wolf's head! _This must be an omen_ _of good fortune_, she thought, and she thanked her lucky stars.

"Thank you, Mr. -" She looked greedily down at the register. " - Mr. Collins of Collinsport, Maine." She could barely take her eyes off the man as she turned to retrieve the room key. "Shall I show you to your room, Mr. Collins?" She grinned enormously showing him her perfect, sharp ivory teeth.

He answered with his own smile of pointed white teeth. "With pleasure, my dear," he told her. "And, please, call me Barnabas."


End file.
